hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 604 - 13 Chefs Compete
The fourth episode of Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on August 4, 2009. On that episode, some chefs worked with their worst enemy during the challenge, a meltdown occurred by one of them during the punishment, and a loud-mouth was put back to their place after losing the service. Intro While being dismissed, Lovely declared she was still in the competition because Ramsay loved her ass, and that he wanted her to realize that she could do it. After that, in the dorms, Van commented that she would still fight at least another day. On her side, Suzanne was upset that nobody was eliminated as she thought Tennille was still having the potential to drag the team down. Then, Tennille declared she was still having integrity by still being in the competition, and Suzanne told her that she never took it to a personal level, while Tennille declared she did, and that she could kiss her ass. After, Tennille revealed that when Suzanne said to her that she would be pissed if she would sink the ship was inappropriate, while adding that she did not know what a leader was, and finishing by punching the wall when she left the conversation. On the blue side, Andy wished good night to Kevin and went to his room, while Van trash-talked about Andy, saying that he was hanging by a thread, that he could not hand the pressure, and that he almost lost the service for the blue team. In his bed, he talked with Kevin about it, saying that they should get those fools out of there. Team challenge The next morning, the chefs went down in the dining room and met Ramsay, who noticed that they were not comfortable working with each other. So, he announced that for the next challenge, Suzanne and Tennille would be partners, much to the latter's dismay as she never disliked somebody that she only known for a few days that much in her life. Ramsay also put Andy and Van together, much to the latter's dismay as he compared Andy to a knucklehead, and said he would rather be paired up with anybody else from his team. Robert and Jim were paired up as well, so were Ariel and Sabrina, Kevin and Dave, and Tek and Lovely. Because Amanda was not paired with anybody, she would sit out, much to her dismay as she felt stronger than Lovely. After that, everybody went to the blue kitchen, with Van considering his partner Andy as the weakest link, and then, Ramsay introduced the Sausage Strings Challenge, when the Sous Chefs brought a rack holding sausage strings to the kitchen. Then, Ramsay asked if anybody never made sausage, and almost every women raised their hands, while none of the men did. He also asked Tennille how thick he liked her sausage, which she answered she did not like sausages, making everybody laugh. After that, he asked Van what was the secret to a perfect sausage, which he answered that it was to hold it steady and pump it slow and easy, which made everybody laugh once again. After revealing the perfect sausage was 6 inches, Ramsay explained the challenge by making a demo with Sous Chef Heather. Each team would have to create 6 prefect chains of sausage, and the one who would complete that task first would be the winners. After Ramsay reminded the chefs that size mattered, the challenge began. Every chef took some meat from the bowls, and set their machines. Suzanne was communicating with Tennille, and while looking at the women, Dave noticed they were rushing, and that despite his broken wrist, he would suck it up and get it done. Tennille brought her team's first string of sausage, which was accepted, giving the red team a one-point-lead. Ramsay noticed that Suzanne and Tennille could work well together, and Suzanne acknowledged that both of them were having an animosity towards the other, but was still determined to pull the challenge off and trust each other. Dave and Kevin brought up their first sausage string, and it was approved, tying the score at 1. Ariel and Sabrina brought up their first string straight after, which was approved as well, giving the lead to the red team once again. Lovely and Tek brought up theirs, and the red team’s lead extended at 3-1, with Kevin astounded that he and Dave were the only ones from the blue team to score so far, and the red team was flying through them. Kevin told the men to get something up, but Andy and Van were struggling with communication as Andy complained that Van was acting like a Pitbull. Fortunately, their first attempt was accepted, closing the gap at 3-2. By that point, the only pair that did not presented a sausage string yet were Jim and Robert, as they were struggling due to their meat busting from the casing. Robert claimed that he was doing most of the work and did not need Jim, who he called a half-ass slacker. As Ramsay urged Robert and Jim to crank it up, Ariel and Sabrina brought up their second string, and the red team's lead was extended at 4-2. But, Kevin and Dave brought up their second string, and the score became 4-3, but straight after, Van and Andy presented their second string, which was approved as well, tying the score at 4. Van yelled that failure was not an option for the blue team, and Kevin knew that it was coming to the wire and that the blue team had to win. Suzanne and Tenille brought up their second string, and the score became 5-4 for the red team, with Jim and Robert continuing to struggle. Ariel and Sabrina brought up their third string, but a few sausages on it were too thin, and the string was rejected, which Van knew could be their chance to catch up. However, Lovely and Tek’s second string was accepted, and the red team won the challenge 6-4. After the challenge, Ramsay singled out Robert and Jim for their insufficient teamwork as they produced no sausage strings whatsoever, infuriating Dave. Reward The red team was rewarded with an Oktoberfest style party. When they got to the bus, they saw a German band waiting for them, and toasted their victory with beers. They made their way to Old World Village where Jean-Philippe greeted them and told them that this was where the best sausages in California were. Punishment The blue team was punished by cleaning up the dorms, which included the bathrooms, carpet, and kitchen. Back in the dorms, Van and Kevin were frustrated with their loss, with Kevin finding it ridiculous that two Executive Chefs, referring to Robert and Jim, could not make one sausage string. Robert, who overheard that, warned Kevin to watch his fucking mouth, which led to an argument between the two of them, during which Robert angrily threw his jacket away. In the confessional, Robert said that he has been told all his life how worthless he was, and it really pissed him off to hear that from Kevin, though Van told the two of them to keep it together. During the punishment, Van complained how most of the chefs were slobs for leaving all their dirty dishes and food everywhere, and the terrible smell in the bathroom, all while calling it hell. Later, Sous Chef Scott gave the team instructions on what to do next, and then, Robert told Kevin that he blamed Jim for costing them the challenge because he let the sausages burst, leading Kevin to acknowledge how much Robert was competitive, while Jim was slow and mellow. Robert, who has not won any challenges since being back, stated that he wanted to win a challenge and not be a loser, but Sous Chef Scott asked why he was saying that now and not earlier during the challenge. That enraged Robert who yelled that he almost died on Season 5 and that he always gave it a 110%, all while breaking a broom in the process. Before service The next day, both teams began prep for that night’s service, and the red team still in good spirits after their challenge win the previous day, with Sabrina noting that they finally felt together. In the blue kitchen, morale was low, with Jim pointing out Dave’s sprained wrist, Kevin’s sprained ankles, and Robert’s morbid obesity. Dave complained about how much pain he was in, but still wanted to push through it while waiting for the doctors to find out what was going on with his wrist. After that, Sous Chef Scott told Dave that the doctor was on the phone with the results, and Dave headed back to the dorms to take the call. Unfortunately, Dave learned that he had a fractured wrist and would have to wear a cast for two weeks, meaning he would not have any use of his left thumb and that it would be very difficult for him to continue in the competition. After the call, Dave was crushed that his dream of coming here would likely to be over, and had no idea what to do. So, he went to Ramsay’s office and told him about the news. Ramsay knew that it would be a great shame for him to leave now, but pointed out that the injury was only on Dave’s weakest hand, and asked if he would stay. After thinking it over, Dave decided to stay and push through it, a decision Ramsay agreed with. Before leaving to get his cast on, Dave went to the blue kitchen and told his teammates what was going on. Van noted that the blue team could not afford to lose anybody else and said that they were crippled. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay said that for that night’s service, each team would have a greeter and serve an amuse-bouche special. He dedicated Ariel for the red team, and Jim for the blue team. After, Ramsay told Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Multiple celebrities, such as Drew Lachey, John O’Hurley, Tom Green, Melinda Clarke, Chris "Kid" Reid, and Kristy Swanson, were in attendance that night. Both teams got their first tickets, and Ariel and Jim started working on the amuse-bouche. However, Jim was distracted and slow moving until Ramsay ordered him to speed up. Meanwhile, Ariel served all of her amuse-bouche and the red team started cooking their food. Jim was slow when describing the amuse-bouche, much to the annoyance of Ramsay, Van, and Robert, and because of that, the blue team could not serve any food until he was finished. In the red kitchen, Suzanne was giving Tenille instructions on the risotto, but Tenille was annoyed by that and managed to get her risotto accepted. Tek brought up her capellini, and Ramsay sent the first order of appetizers out to the dining room. However, O’Hurley’s table sent back a capellini dish for being too salty, and Ramsay ordered Tek to get another one ready. However, Tek got frazzled by everybody asking her for a time, forcing Tenille to help and get the redo sent out. In the blue kitchen, Robert sent up his appetizers, and they got approved. In the red kitchen, the women began working on entrées, but Lovely sent unseasoned garnishes to the pass, and Ramsay pointed out that all she has done so far was turn and stir. Deciding to help out, Sabrina went over to check on Lovely, and because of that, Lovely was able to send up a better serving of garnishes. In the blue kitchen, the men have begun to work on entrées as well, with Kevin telling Andy to send up his lamb now. While Kevin’s halibut was cooked perfectly, Andy’s lamb chops were cold, much to Robert’s frustration. Andy’s second attempt was raw, and Ramsay called him a first class cunt, while sarcastically stating that was how the Araxi restaurant did their lamb. That forced Ramsay to send the halibut out to the dining room, and Robert screamed at Andy to get his lamb out, but his third attempt was unacceptable. As Robert continued to scream at Andy, Ramsay pulled Robert aside and lectured him that all the diners could hear him scream and told him to tone it down. In the red kitchen, Ramsay asked Lovely what the next entrée was, but she could not answer him, and a distraught Ramsay called her oblivious. In the blue kitchen, Andy sent over his lamb to the hot plate, and that time, it was accepted. In the red kitchen, Suzanne’s lamb chops had more bone than meat, and she got lectured on the size, which caused the red team to lose some valuable time. In the blue kitchen, communication was fractured without Dave, and Ramsay berated them for looking like headless idiots. Just then, a now casted Dave returned from the hospital, and Ramsay put him on desserts. While Kevin was concerned about how Dave would continue on with only one usable hand, Dave managed to get his desserts out with speed, something Ramsay took notice of. Two hours into dinner service, and both kitchens have served forty-five entrées to their diners. Later, when there were only three tickets left for both teams, Ramsay told them that the first team to finish would be the winner. Both teams pushed out their first two tables, and were on their last ticket neck-and-neck. Andy sent up the chicken for the last table, but it came out raw and Sous Chef Scott warned Andy to get the refire ready by the time the rest of the table was ready. In the red kitchen, Ramsay sent back Ariel’s tagliatelle for being cooked to fuck, and ordered the team to hurry up. In the blue kitchen, Andy’s refired chicken was accepted, meaning the only thing that was missing from both teams were the sides. Both teams pushed their garnish stations, but in the end, Van’s sides were accepted first, and the blue team won the service, with Ramsay congratulating the men, and Van thanking his teammates for their help. In the red kitchen, Ramsay told Lovely that the red team lost due to the slow sides, but Suzanne questioned the reason why they lost and wanted to ask Ramsay about it. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay noticed that while both teams were close, the red team lost due to the slow sides. Then, Suzanne asked Ramsay for a play-by-play, but Ramsay lectured her that the red team lost despite the fact that they had fourteen arms, compared to the blue team’s eleven, referring to Dave’s unworking hand. He also told her to take their loss with respect, much to Suzanne’s embarrassment. After, Ramsay named Sabrina “Best of the Worst” for helping out on every station, and told her to think of two nominees for elimination. Back in the dorms, Sabrina was happy about being “Best of the Worst”, while Tennille jokingly said that she was worried about being nominated. Suzanne feared that she might be going home for questioning Ramsay as the blue team mocked her for that decision. Lovely came up to Sabrina and pleaded her case, while adding on that Tek screwed them from the start. Sabrina agreed with Lovely as Tek was getting weaker and making more excuses, but listened to Tek’s plea regardless. Elimination Sabrina named Tek as her first nominee, and Lovely as her second. Ramsay called the two of them down, and during their pleas, Lovely was called more laid back than an ironing board, but argued that she was moving quicker than what Ramsay saw, while Tek said that she was very passionate. While Ramsay noticed that both of them sunk their team, he called up Suzanne and asked her who she would send home, referring to her earlier questioning during the post-mortem. Suzanne said that she would send Lovely home, and Ramsay agreed with that decision, eliminating Lovely for being nominated three times in a row, her slow performances, and her constant excuses, much the shock of the red team as they expected Tek to go home. After Lovely’s exit, Ramsay warned Tek that she was on a tightrope without any safety net underneath, and told everybody that the next dinner service would be their most important one yet, before dismissing them. Ramsay's comment: "If people were named for their cooking, her name wouldn't be Lovely. It would be Useless." Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes